This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antennas.
Electronic devices often include antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, wireless communications are handled using multiple antennas. This can pose challenges. If care is not taken, the presence of one antenna can adversely affect the performance of another antenna. Antennas can be isolated from each other by separating the antennas by large distances, but this leads to bulky devices. Antennas can also be isolated from each other by designing the antennas to reduce coupling. Such designs may not be effective over a desired range of frequencies.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices that contain multiple antennas.